Temores decembrinos
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Fic para 'Navidad con los titanes', del foro Cuartel General de Trost. • Internan a Eren, los secretos comienzan a develarse.


**Disclaimer |** Noup, los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto.  
 **Aviso |** Este fic participa en el reto _«Navidad con los titanes»_ , del foro _«Cuartel General de Trost»_.

 **Pairing |** Eren/Levi. Annie/Mikasa. Eren/Mikasa.  
 **Género |** Parody.  
 **Advertencias |** Contenido para adultos, situaciones por demás ridículas. Están avisados.

 **Dedicatoria |** Para _Teniente Jaz Mignonette._ No tengo muchas palabras para decirte, solo que te quiero. Espero que lo disfrutes :)

* * *

 **Temores decembrinos**

* * *

—¿Y por qué RAYOS está Eren en EL JODIDO HOSPITAL?

—Cielos... alguien tome a Mikasa antes de que le de un maldito síncope.

Haciendo caso al pedido de Jean, Armin se acercó a su amiga y le tomó de ambos brazos, con suavidad, aunque sabía de sobra que de un solo movimiento Mikasa lo mandaría a volar. Los cabellos de su amiga parecían flotar alrededor de su cabeza, como bailando al ritmo de un cántico demoníaco, y cubierto de un fuego azul del inframundo. Daba un miedo de los cojones.

Levi mantenía su rostro sereno, como era usual, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando Mikasa se dirigió a él de esa manera tan insolente. Él no dejaba de ser el maldito-Levi-que-todo-el-mundo-conocía, y ella no dejaba de ser _Mikasa_. Todo lo _badass_ que podía llegar a ser a él le daba exactamente igual.

—Será mejor que te _relajes_.

—¡EREN ESTÁ _INTERNADO_!

—Es algo completamente menor.

Annie se acercó al grupo que estaba amontonándose en la entrada del cuartel y llegó al frente en base a codazos. Vio que Armin trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener a una desquiciada Mikasa y que Jean se estaba muriendo de la envidia por la preocupación que mostraba la chica. Claramente eso tenía que ser culpa del imbécil de Eren. Giró los ojos y se adelantó para sostener a Mikasa (lo que sea con tal de apretar de más a aquella muchachita), cosa que Armin agradeció infinitamente.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó resuelta, mientras Mikasa se soltaba de su agarre mascullando que ya estaba bien.

—Eren está _internado_ en el hospital.

Annie alzó las cejas y dirigió su mirada a Levi, que por lo visto había sido el causante de todo ese barullo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Levi suspiró, aunque se mantuvo calmo en su expresión. Les dijo que era mejor que lo acompañaran al hospital y ordenó a todo aquel ajeno al asunto que volviera su culo a su silla y desayunaran de una vez.

Mikasa lo siguió en silencio, con aspecto preocupado y furioso. Armin los seguía detrás, con las cejas juntas y pensando alocadamente qué habría podido ocurrir. Solo pensaba en que todo eso tenía que ver con el titán y se le ponía la carne de gallina. Annie los siguió unos pasos más atrás, demasiado curiosa de lo que le podría haber pasado a Eren como para esperar a enterarse después.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Mikasa no dejó que Levi la presentara con el doctor, directamente se plantó frente a él y le ordenó con toda la potencia de su voz que le contara qué le había ocurrido a Eren.

—Bueno... —El hombre parecía algo nervioso, pero se mantuvo sereno, sobre todo cuando vio a Levi rodeado de un aura maligna—. Tuvimos que hacerle una pequeña operación menor en... la parte trasera de... de su cuerpo.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y Armin comenzó otra vez a describir en su mente millones de posibilidades por la cuál Eren pudo haberse lastimado la espalda. Annie pasó la mirada por todos los presentes con creciente curiosidad. Las palabras del doctor estaban delicadamente elegidas.

—¿A qué se refiere con «parte trasera»? —preguntó Mikasa, cada vez más ansiosa. Deseaba ver a su amigo/novio/hermano (ya, lo que fueran) y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Le ponía muy tensa todo el asuntito de «operación menor».

—Me refiero a una... una _extracción_ de-de la parte posterior. ¿Me comprende, señorita?

—¿Extracción? —se oyó decir Armin. Annie contuvo una pequeña sonrisa antes de agregar algo más.

—Cuando dice «parte posterior», ¿se refiere a su trasero?

El doctor asintió quedamente.

Mikasa frunció aún más el ceño, y Armin palideció (nunca fue lento para comprender situaciones, a decir verdad). Annie otra vez reprimió una carcajada. Toda la situación era de risa, pero estaba más bien extraña.

—¿Una extracción de su trasero? —repitió Mikasa. Ante el asentimiento del hombre de blanca barba, agregó—. ¿Tenía un grano, o algo así?... ¿Hemorroides?

—No, más bien un bastón de caramelo.

El silencio se hizo por el pasillo del hospital, ocasionalmente interrumpido por los pasos distantes de diferentes enfermeros.

—Eren... ¿tenía un bastón de caramelo en el... trasero?

—Así parece, señorita. Una práctica sexual poco recomendable.

Mikasa cerró los ojos porque la sola idea le provocaba náuseas y su imaginación no estaba ayudando. Annie esta vez tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca, porque de verdad le estaba costando eso de no reírse. No solo porque no le cabía duda de que el idiota de Eren era capaz de hacer una imbecibilidad semejante, sino también porque el pesar de Mikasa era exquisito. La situación era idílica.

—¿Y quién le puso el bastón en... su parte posterior? —preguntó Armin, de repente curioso por lo que la física implicaba en este caso. Meterse a sí mismo un bastón de caramelo por el trasero era una tarea un poco complicada, sin agregar que también podría llegar a ser dolorosa.

—¿Crees que es el momento de preguntar eso, Armin? —gruñó Mikasa. Ella no quería saber nada sobre las prácticas sexuales de su _-lo que fuera-_ , menos aún si esas prácticas sexuales no la incluían a ella, pero sí a un bastón-de-caramelo. Tenía que ser una broma.

—Creo que el señor Levi puede...

—No es necesario que continúe, doctor Tenma.

Mikasa, Armin y Annie se giraron a ver a Levi con rostros sorprendidos.

Mikasa se sintió desfallecer. No solo Eren prefería tener un bastón de caramelo en el culo a tener algo con ella, sino que prefería que el señor-cara-de-constipado le metiera el bastón en primer lugar. Eso era peor que la muerte.

Armin se detuvo dos segundos a pensar y luego decidió que había sido un ciego todo el tiempo. Ahora, creía que lo del bastón estaba de más.

Annie simplemente se sintió en el paraíso.

—Bueno, pero el señor Jaeger ya se encuentra mucho mejor. No hubo complicaciones de ningún tipo, _pero..._

Olvidando de momento la «traición» de su amor, Mikasa nuevamente se puso tensa. ¿Pero? ¿HABÍA MÁS? ¿Acaso ahora estaba peor por haber tenido el bastón en esa zona donde no estaba planeado que entraran bastones de caramelo?

—¿Pero?

—El señor Jaeger deberá tomarse unos días de descanso, aquí en el hospital. Me temo que pasará las fiestas decembrinas recluido aquí, pero podrán visitarlo todo lo que deseen.

Annie no creyó de verdad que eso fuera una lástima. Dado que Eren estaría en el hospital durante los próximos días festivos, ella no tendría que ver la cara de Mikasa por todos lados, y eso estaba bastante bien. Y, de todos modos, Eren no se perdía de mucho.

Mikasa suspiró. Creyó que la noticia sería mucho peor; tenían a favor que ni ella ni Eren eran amantes de las celebraciones de aquel mes: lo único que había era demasiada comida y mucho baile. Así que Mikasa se sintió un poco mejor al saber lo noticia. Solo un poco, claro, porque Eren no dejaba de estar en el hospital por un bastón de caramelo. En el culo.

Armin palmeó la mano de Mikasa con cariño, transmitiéndole su apoyo. Visitarían a Eren juntos y posiblemente jamás le preguntarían porqué había llegado a tal situación aquel día.

—Por otro lado, hemos renovado algunos estudios en el señor Jaeger. Nos encontramos con una sorpresa... con algo increíble.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mikasa, creyendo que de verdad aquello no podía empeorar.

—Sí, es por esto mismo que el señor Jaeger deberá mantenerse en el hospital estos días.

—¿De verdad? —volvió a repetir Mikasa, sintiendo que lentamente la sangre se alejaba de su rostro. Armin frunció el ceño y Annie miraba todo como absorta. Seguía en su sueño, según ella.

—Así es. Señor Levi, no puedo menos que felicitarlo. Es usted claramente capaz de embarazar a dinosaurio estéril, de eso no hay dudas.

Mikasa se giró a ver a Levi con los ojos entornados (cosa difícil de detectar, déjenme decirles).

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Señor, espera un hijo de Eren Jaeger —le sonrió el doctor. Continuó sin importar nada más—. Debo hacer esta pregunta con fines científicos, ¿han tenido sexo estando él en su estado titán?

Levi se había desmayado luego de la revelación, así que nadie pudo escuchar la respuesta que se congeló en su boca. A Mikasa la internaron por un paro cardio-respiratorio y a Annie porque la saliva se le fue por el camino de tierra durante el ataque de risa.

Mikasa se incorporó sudorosa y con la respiración agitada. Se giró en rededor para observar todo con los ojos abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo. Annie se apoyó sobre sus codos para observarla mejor, con los ojos entrecerrados, todavía entre sueños. Compartían habitación nuevamente, lo cual era una delicia. Mikasa la observó, se veía bella semi desnuda y tan cerca de ella, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para poder pensar en otra cosa que un bastón de caramelo marrón. En... Eren y...

— _Cielos..._ —susurró.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otra pesadilla?

Mikasa asintió.

—¿Has soñado con tu madre de nuevo?

—No, no, nada de eso.

—Tiene que ver con Eren, ¿cierto?

Mikasa asintió.

—Es una estupidez de todos modos. Creo que exageré con la comida anoche.

—Estas épocas son de exageración. ¿Puedo preguntar qué soñaste?

—Que internaban a Eren porque Levi le había metido un bastón de caramelo por el culo luego de embarazarlo.

Annie se frotó los ojos con ganas y luego intentó enfocarlos mejor en su amiga/enemiga/loquefueran.

—Eso parece un mal viaje.

—Sí.

—¿Has consumido alguna droga?

—Sabes que no, Annie.

La chica asintió, mirando al frente, pensando si sería posible que Levi y Eren estuvieran en algo. Y, de ser así, si serían tan idiotas de meterle algo por el trasero que no fuera tan apto como otras cosas. De Eren no le parecía improbable porque no era un chico con todas las luces, pero...

Luego se giró a ver a Mikasa otra vez, con seriedad. Por su parte, Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—No estés mirándome así.

—No digo nada, solo que... sí debes haberte drogado o algo.

Se miraron un segundo y Annie repitió «Un mal viaje».

* * *

 **Nota:**

Mmm... ya sé, ya sé. Es que no puedo evitarlo. Mi elemento navideño en el reto era _bastón de caramelo_ , tan mal utilizado aquí por Levi y Eren. Qué le hace uno. La que parece que tuvo un mal viaje soy yo. Lamento que tengan que leer estas cosas, aunque la verdad es que no lo hago, no tanto.

Jaz, espero que te hayas reído aunque sea un poco. Todavía te debo un trash!fic que tiene como protagonista a la idiotez de Eren, pero espero que esto haga más placentera la espera. Te adoro. :)

Gracias a los que han leído, espero que se animen a dejar su comentario :)

 _Mor._


End file.
